1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual function retainer for a ratcheting wrench of the type receiving a fastener-driving member therein for driving a fastener such as a screw, bolt, or nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ratcheting wrenches have been widely used for tightening/loosening fasteners such as screws, bolts, and nuts, and there are a wide variety of types of ratcheting wrenches.
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional ratcheting wrench 1 of the type including a handle 9 and a head 2 in the form of a box end. A gear wheel 3 is rotatably held in the head 2 and includes a through-hole 4 configured to releasably hold a shank of a screwdriver that has a bit 8 for driving a fastener. A retainer 5 such as a C-clip is provided between the gear wheel 3 and the head 2 for rotatably holding the gear wheel 3 in the head 2. An annular groove 6 is defined in an inner periphery delimiting the through-hole 4, and a retainer 7 such as a C-clip is mounted in the annular groove 6 for holding the screwdriver. However, when tightening the fastener, the user has to repeatedly moving move the handle 9 back and forth many times, which is time-consuming and laborious. Further, the screwdriver shank is apt to displace relative to the gear wheel 3 and thus may be disengaged from the through-hole 4 of the head 2, as there is no member for retaining the screwdriver shank in place. Further, formation of the annular groove 6 for receiving the retainer 7 and formation of the annular groove in the inner periphery of the head 2 for receiving the retainer 5 are difficult and thus increase the cost.